Valentine's Day
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Just a Prideshipping fic about the holiday of love! Fem!Yami!


**Valentine's Day**

 **Summary: Just a Prideshipping fic about the holiday of love! Fem!Yami!**

We all know Seto Kaiba, the brunet CEO of Kaiba Corporation and former best duelist in the world. After all, everyone know him, right? Well, for as much as he lost his title to a ''mere upstart'', who became the Queen of Games by the end of the same month she had defeated in, his popularity and sheer number of fans hadn't dwindled one bit. In fact, ever since it became clear that the Game Queen respected him and only him as a worthy rival, it seemed that he gained some more fans that were supporting him only for that respect the famous girl had for him.

Usually, Seto didn't even care or notice the number of heads he manages to turn on the streets wherever he went (not that he walked around that much in the first place, being the CEO at seventeen and all) and just ignored it when he did notice. After all, he only gave his attention, and possibly affection, to two people on this God-green Earth.

Today, however, our poor, handsome billionaire was forced to realize just how much fans he had and just how troublesome they could be.

Because it was Valentine's Day.

And on Valentine's Day, not only were hundreds of thousands of confessions made, but gifts were given as well.

And between those gifts were chocolates.

Thousands of pounds of chocolate were delivered to the CEO's front door, to the lobby of his company building, to the check-point of his amusement park Kaiba Land and to his miserable locker in Domino High.

It all made Seto Kaiba shudder at the thought of the ones with love letters. When he was younger, he had had made the mistake of reading one and he was scared for life because of it. Really, what the fans would put on a piece of paper astounded him!

Still, Seto didn't think the holiday was all that bad. Except he was irritated with the amount of red and pink that was used. After all, the rich crimson reminded him of a special someone's ruby red eyes that he just couldn't get off of his mind ever since he first saw them ... And it was far too distractive. He just couldn't focus on what he had been doing and would instead suddenly start thinking about his rival like a schoolboy with a crush. Well, technically, maybe he was a schoolboy with a somewhat crush, but that was beside the point. The point was, Seto usually tried to avoid as many girls on this particular day as he possibly could. It still wasn't enough as he got chocolates from his classmates, employees, business partners (it started with Pegasus, the loony), business _rivals_ for pity's sake, duelists, fans, reporters etc.

Yet, this year, he actually had something to look forward to. Well, he actually had something to hope to looking forward to. Did that make any sense? Right then, moving on. As was established earlier, the blue-eyed brunet was popular, rich, incredibly smart, good-looking, tall, dark and handsome as well as a skilled duelist and fighter, and yet he didn't like his fans all that much. They were no challenge, except getting rid of them. Seto always considered himself an addict of the incredible adrenaline rushes that he had lived through many a times in his young life, what with the way he rode his motorcycle, or his sports car, or his private jet. Dueling rarely used to give him that rush and it had started to be a bit boring ...

Until _she_ came along!

 _She_ was the Queen of Games, loved by all and feared by even more! _Her_ skill was above all others, the young duelist unbeatable by even the best performed cheating. _She_ was the first person who not only beat Seto, but gave him a challenge big enough to eternally catch his interest. She became like a drug, Seto becoming addicted to her and to dueling her faster than the speed of light. And he had grown very fond of her after she had saved his brother for the second or third time. Or was it the forth? He didn't know anymore. But it didn't matter. What did matter was that she caught his eye since the first time they met, even though she was a spirit living in a golden piece of jewelry at the time, and as they got to know each other and helped each other out, Seto had come to realize that he liked her.

But he knew that she had no feelings for him. Well, he had convinced himself of that fact. After she had so insistingly ran off to help Jounochi when Marik was threatening him during Battle City despite Seto being the first to challenge her for her freshly earned Slifer the Sky Dragon was enough to show him just how important he was to her, how much their rivalry actually meant to her.

Well, Mokuba doesn't think so, and often tells his older brother that he is overreacting and exaggerating her reaction. The raven-haired boy tried to reason with his nii-sama that the Game Queen had had to go after her friend since a lunatic was threatening his life, but Seto was nothing if not stubborn and so Mokuba had given up in trying to convince him otherwise. He just hopped that the champion duelist would show his brother what he always saw when she thought no one was looking her way. He was certain that she liked his brother as much as he liked her.

One thing Seto really hated about this holiday was that no one had the guts to give him the gifts to his face. They all just left them somewhere or mailed them to his house and work office. That's why he never even accepted anyone's advances. If they were not brave enough to give him the chocolates or gifts to his face, then they only had hero-worship like emotions that they were confusing with love or affection. Well, it didn't surprise Seto, nor would it surprise him if a person who really likes him still wouldn't have the guts to approach him since he was a bit too intimidating to everyone. Everyone except Yuna Yami Mouto, his esteemed rival, who was the only person who didn't flinch under his gaze or fidget under his glare. No, she looked straight back up at him (since she was a head or so shorter than him) with a glare of her own, no fear in her lovely crimson eyes. Just a challenge.

And so, Seto shouldn't have been surprised to find a group of girls cowering behind a perplexed Yuna when he first stepped out of his limo and into the school yard. They had first tried, around five or six times, Seto was not sure, to give him the chocolate while hiding behind the Queen of Games, but had given up and ran away, leaving Yuna behind to deal with an already pissed off Seto Kaiba. It was a wonder how she had managed to calm him down with the promise of a duel that afternoon and was about to say something else when Yugi and his friends called her over just as the bell rang.

After first period, Seto found an annoyed Yuna dumping dozens of chocolate boxes onto his desk and snarlingly telling him that his fans had placed them into her hands since she was the only one brave enough to ''face the dragon''. That had earned a few snickers, but they were quieted down when both rivals snarled at whoever had done such a stupid thing and so Yuna went back to her seat and Seto brushed off the gifts that were given to him into one of the big bags he had taken with him. He did this every year, since he didn't want all that chocolate to go to waste, and therefore he left Mokuba to pick the ones he liked and everything else was shifted off to orphanages all around the world.

Things went like this up to lunch, Yuna having to dump off more and more of other people's chocolates and Seto unable to not take them. He didn't want to disrespect his rival and thus he took them and stashed them away so they could go to someone who would be more appreciative of them; like the local orphanage! Or Mokuba. It went like that until Yuna and Seto both snapped when another group of girls begged Yuna to give the CEO their chocolates in front of said CEO and both all but yelled at them for almost five minutes. Seto then stalked off to his class and Yuna was left wondering about something.

In truth, Seto had been very wrong when he had assumed that Yuna didn't have any feelings for him. At first, she wasn't sure if those feelings were genuine or caused by the snippets of her past life's memories, but by now she was certain. Her liking Seto had nothing to do with her secret feelings for her High Priest Seth. She liked the CEO for his stubborn nature, determination, protectiveness of the ones that he loves and his skill. And although there were many features that Seth and Seto shared, Yuna knew that wasn't why she liked her rival.

But as she had spent so long delivering those stupid gifts for the other girls, she no longer felt that she had the right to give him her gift. But she was not going to give him the chocolate she made by placing it in his locker or desk or leaving it in Kaiba Corp. No, she needed a new plan. She couldn't do any of that since she was the only other person who dared look the young CEO in the eyes without fear.

So she came to stand in front of his humongous mansion a few hours after dusk. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. This was, after all, her first time doing something like this. And she didn't doubt that Seto was even grumpier than usual since, when she refused to deliver any more of the gifts, the girls had started becoming even more annoying and the CEO had snapped three times. Before today, she had thought such a thing was not possible, but she guessed there was a first time for everything.

It was Mokuba and the head maid, Akiko, that greeted her. The poor young woman was dealing with the very hyperactive child n a sugar high as she sorted through the many chocolates that her young employers had gotten. The other members of the staff looked just as tired as the young maid, but Mokuba didn't seem to notice. He just hugged his big brother's rival, took her hand with bouncing feet and dragged her off into the game room where they played until Seto got back. Actually, they played until Mokuba passed out and was leaning on Yuna as he slept off the sugar. Yuna just got stuck with not wanting to wake him up and Seto had to struggle not to smile at the adorable sight.

As he took his little brother up to his room, Yuna only then realized how late it had gotten. It was almost midnight and she knew this was her last chance for the gift to actually counted as what it should. Going after the CEO, Yuna was so lost in thought of how to give it to him that she didn't see Seto going in her direction until she ran into him. She stumbled and almost fell over, but Seto caught her and steadied her.

And that's when Yuna realized that she had dropped her gift for her crush and it was in plane sight. And when she looked up she saw that the CEO had also seen the gift and was now staring at her in shock and what she thought might be hurt but she didn't understand why he would look like that.

''Is that from another one of those fools?'' She almost jumped in her surprise as he spoke but he held her tight. It was almost like he didn't want to let her go.

''Um, no.'' Yuna blushed and looked away for a second. When she looked up again, she saw that he was looking at her again and she gulped. She took a deep breath and Seto watched as her eyelashes fluttered with the breath. When she could speak again and hold eye contact, she finally said it. ''I made them ... for you ... because ... '' She leaned in a bit just as he did.

''Because of what?'' He asked breathlessly.

''Because I like you.''

And with that, Seto drew her closer and placed a light kiss on her sweet lips. It was slow and sweet and gentle and it left them both wanting more, but wanting to go slow. And when they drew back a bit, Seto saw that his rival was blushing. He smiled, a bit smugly, and said in her ear. ''That's expected. I mean, how could you not?''

Yuna was about to tell him just what she thought of his arrogance when he swooped in and kissed her again. ''And I like you, too.''

Yuna smiled widely and gave Seto a kiss on the cheek before finally heading home. She was escorted by her new boyfriend and was teased the whole night by her fmaily, Mrs. Mouto being almost as bad as Sugoroku.

And if the wails of the girls all over Domino were anything to go by, they regretted not having the courage to confront the young CEO face to face on Valentine's Day like the Queen of Games had.


End file.
